In the past, a clothes refreshing apparatus is known. The clothes refreshing apparatus includes a storage bank capable of taking in clothes hung on a hanging rod. The high-temperature and high-humidity air circulates in the storage bank to absorb the smell of the clothes and is introduced to an ozone deodorizer, thereby deodorizing the clothes (with reference to a patent document 1).
Since the clothes refreshing apparatus includes the storage bank, the body of the apparatus often has a large size. Therefore, it is considered to develop a clothes treating apparatus, has a bag body for accommodating clothes and an ozone supply apparatus for supplying ozone-containing air into the bag body and is capable of implementing treatment, such as deodorization, on clothes accommodated in the bag body through ozone, in a manner of easy installation at home without a large installation space.
The clothes treating apparatus can adopt such a structure that a throwing inlet for clothes is arranged on the bag body and the throwing inlet is opened and closed by a zipper.